


【sk真人向同人文】2019团建纪事

by daniaoyiguodunbuxia



Category: SK - Fandom, Singtokrist - Fandom, peraya - Fandom, 一年生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniaoyiguodunbuxia/pseuds/daniaoyiguodunbuxia





	【sk真人向同人文】2019团建纪事

krist一出来的时候，singto的眼珠子就移不开了。  
krist披着嫩黄色的上衣，露出圆润雪白的肩头，不经意的扭头间锁骨线条愈发清晰明显。纤瘦的腰间系着青绿色的网纱，走动之间浮动蹁跹的衣摆也勾着singto的心弦。  
他是人间簪花最好看的人。singto嘴角忍不住勾起一模笑，最美好的事情就是拥有了他。  
krist早就感受到了singto炙热的眼神，也早就注意到了他的角色，作为漫威迷弟，洛基可是他超爱的英雄角色。两个长角威风凛凛，坚毅决然的眼神和精致的五官线条让他更有英雄气概了。  
活动还有一会儿才结束，krist努力让自己的耳垂恢复正常肤色，假装没看见某人快把他扒光的眼神和队友一起笑闹。  
“活动结束先别走，等我一下。”krist经过singto的时候听见了很轻的一句话。

“kit，你不准备和我们一起走吗？”一天的活动让人身体疲惫，Yui麻麻有点儿担心自家这位体虚艺人，毕竟krist可是在公司留下了在健身房睡觉的传奇。  
正坐在椅子上休息的krist抬头笑笑，露出甜酒窝：“Yui麻麻不用担心我啦！我还想再休息一会儿，P'bank说等下会来接我。”  
“我去换衣服啦！”说完krist像阵风一样急忙忙地冲进更衣室。  
"这孩子。"Yui麻麻摇摇头，怎么看也不像没力气的样子，不过既然krist有办法回去那她就直接走了，看来自己也是年龄大了，没怎么动都浑身疼。

krist刚走进更衣室就被人从门后捂住了嘴巴，刚想一拳打过去就闻到了熟悉的银色山泉。  
“唔！”身后的人啃上了krist的嘴唇，舌头探到了深处，还不停地搔刮嘴巴上腔。krist不甘示弱直接迎了上去，不就是比谁吻技好吗？krist又使了一下劲儿，想把对方顶到墙上。  
“哐”  
“嘶——kit”刚才singto并没有把角摘下来，刚才头和墙壁因为这两个大角离得并不算近，所以被krist推了一下的后果就是后脑勺和墙壁快速亲密地接触了。  
krist吓了一跳，赶紧把singto的帽子摘了：“P'sing你没事吧！为什么不把帽子摘掉？”说罢心疼地揉了揉刚才撞到的地方。  
singto笑得很无奈：“因为你上次看电影的时候说过很喜欢洛基啊！”  
krist肚子里一堆教训P'sing的话被这句话堵到了嗓子眼，只能两个大眼睛眨巴着看singto又一次吻过来。  
这次的目标是krist敏感红润的耳朵。  
“kit，你今天好可爱。”krist听见那个人用温柔低沉的声音在耳边说到，湿热的气息吐在耳畔，krist整个身体都软了。耳边的花被唇衔了下来，然后细白的脖子被singto密密麻麻的吻覆盖了。  
“为什么今天要穿得那么好看，kit？”singto用鼻音轻声说到，更衣室里很安静，singto的声音很小，暧昧火热的气氛让krist心里突然觉得羞耻起来，但是他无法抗拒。  
细密的亲吻落到了精致的锁骨，然后圆润光滑的肩头。嫩黄色的上衣明明很容易就解开了但singto偏要恶趣味地半遮半掩着krist的身体。  
singto的唇舌已经到了一侧粉红冻奶的周边，可偏不去碰，也按着krist手不让他自己碰，又一次问：“kit，为什么？”  
“因为是……嗯安……安排好的啊~”krist觉得整个人像飘起来了一样，P'sing突然咬住了那粒粉红冻奶，和平时比有点点粗暴的行为却让krist觉得更刺激了。  
krist的身体彻底软了，敏感的下半身被裤子磨得有些难受。singto的手也没闲着，一只不停地摩擦着krist光滑的后背，另一只手已经探到了网纱下面的裤腰上。  
是的，singto根本就没想让krist把这一身的衣服脱下来，好不容易遇到一次kit穿得这么香艳诱人的机会，不抓住太可惜了。只是想到自己宝贝的美好模样不光给自己看了，还被活动现场乃至粉丝看了就有些不爽。  
心里想着，singto就忍不住用了力，krist原本和小猫叫一样的呻吟猛地提高了。那颗粉红冻奶已经被嘬红了，还因为刚才的用力多了个不明显的牙印儿。  
krist嘴里嘟囔了一句：“P'sing,轻一点儿，好疼的。”  
心疼地揉了揉，singto又吻上了krist果冻一样的嘴巴。他尤爱kit的下唇，经常要亲肿了，亲到kit眼泪汪汪地瞪他才肯停下来。  
完美！krist腰间的网纱下已经不剩什么了，singto早就观察了网纱料子轻又薄，半透明的质地。  
现在kit的下半身应该是被网纱遮住，若隐若现的！想到那双细长白嫩的腿，singto觉得心里一片火热。  
singto握住了krist早就已经淌出淫液的下半身，不停地刮弄骚动起来。krist咬牙看着身前依旧衣装整齐的singto，喘到：“P'sing……把衣服脱了……脱了。”  
singto没回答，直接把krist的手搭到衣扣上，很明显让krist给他脱。但krist怎么好意思说自己整个人都没什么力气了，只得用牙齿咬上singto的脖子，在singto加快的动作和闷哼的声音里泄了出来。  
就着手上的液体，singto继续往后探索，往下俯视看到了偏爱的两条修长长腿，光滑，白嫩。singto把两人换了个方向，让krist靠在墙上，把其中一条腿抬高搭在自己撑着墙的手臂上。krist的身体柔软，这种姿势，很容易。  
singto又去舔了舔krist的嘴唇，使劲儿揉捏了几下krist的臀部——他要忍不住了。  
一根手指，两根手指，三根手指。  
好了，可以开动了。  
身下的性器早就蓄势待发，突然进入了紧致湿热的处所让两个人都发出了畅快的喟叹。krist上半身还搭着那块黄布，singto直接扯下来对着刚才没有涉及的身体区域舔吻吮吸，留下属于自己的印记，下半身动作不停，让krist忍不住发出呻吟，抚摸着krist的下半身，让和对方一样可爱的小家伙苏醒过来。  
不知道过了多久，krist觉得自己都要怀疑自家P'sing是吃了什么药才这么勇猛，昨晚不是才做过一次吗？  
“krist，你在哪里？我来接你了。”门外远处bank的声音吓得krist一个哆嗦，身下的性器也疲软了一些，krist不敢发出声音只能对singto做出“怎么办”的嘴型。  
singto面不改色小声安慰到：“马上就好了，马上。”说罢以吻封缄，身下和手上的力度都不断加大，可能是因为害怕，可能是因为刺激，两人同时释放的时候krist觉得自己快要变成一条只会喘气的死鱼了。  
“都怪你！”krist又在刚才咬的地方上补了一口，krist这次是真气了下了狠嘴，singto疼得倒吸了一口气，也不在意，温柔地小声安抚krist，细心地清理。

第二天周一。  
“singto你怎么迟到了？”教授表情很温柔。  
“对不起教授，我不知道怎么到学校最快所以打了出租，然后堵车了。”singto按了一下头上的呆毛。  
“那你脖子怎么了？”教授很关心学生的健康问题。  
“额，被猫抓了。”singto笑了笑，露出一口白牙。  
“好吧！没有下一次，到座位上坐好。”老婆的猜测果然又对了。  
“谢谢教授！”


End file.
